With the development of information technologies, Digital Object Unique Identifiers (DOIs), such as barcodes, originated from a digital resource identification technology, are widely applied. A DOI is a code pattern formed by specific geometric figures (such as rectangles and squares). DOIs may include: one-dimensional barcode, two-dimensional barcode (also referred to as two-dimensional code), and the like. The DOI presents, in a graphic form, various encoded “intangible” information such as Internet link information, product information, or text information. A user can use a device to scan and identify the DOI, thereby acquiring information contained in the DOI.
A website provider can provide users with DOI-form information on a website. For example, a DOI can be displayed on a page of a website, and after a user uses a device having a camera function (for example, a smartphone, a tablet computer, or other terminal devices) to scan the DOI, the device can read information in the DOI. For example, Internet link information may be embedded in a two-dimensional code and a user may use a device to read the link information in the two-dimensional code.
In the mechanism described above, a user generally needs two devices to perform the function. Specifically, one device is used to display a website page containing the DOI, and the other device is used to scan the displayed DOI. In the device for displaying the DOI, a cursor or another window on the page may obscure an area where the DOI is displayed, and when the DOI is obscured, the process of scanning the DOI will be affected, or even worse, the scanning device may fail to read the DOI.